Perfection
by K. A Zerlang
Summary: Puck finds perfection.  100 Fic challenge, Puck/Sabrina


A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again for one more try at the 100 fic challenge (by Cannibalistic Skittles). I'm getting ready for school (which starts next week, boooooo), so I'm really trying to get in as many fics as I can! I'm so happy to be back writing for you all

The prompt for this story is "Make-up". I'm giving you fair warning, it's fluffy! So give it a shot, and let me know what you think by pressing that lovely little review button at the bottom (I'll even give you a cookie if you do!)

* * *

><p>Perfection:<p>

Rows and rows of little bottles and jars stood on the desk in front of Sabrina, standing out menacingly against the white wood. The blonde looked apprehensive, and not the kind of apprehensive look that she got when facing the usual terrors in her life, more like the apprehensive look that meant she had no idea what in the world she was doing. One by one she picked up the bottles and tubes and examined their contents. Some had fine powder, which she knew was meant to be dusted over your face. Some others contained colored pigments, which she was a little more nervous about. She'd never used eye shadow before, except for when she was little, and that turned out to be a disaster. She'd walked around the house with bright blue lines all over her face for several hours before her mother had caught her and washed it off. That certainly wasn't an experience she wasn't willing to repeat again. Putting the eye shadow down, she quickly moved on, examining the dark brown pencil that was lying next to her eye makeup. She looked from the pencil to the mirror and back again. How in the hell was she supposed to put THAT on?

Sabrina sighed. This was never gonna work. She'd pestered her mom into buying her makeup for her first day of high school. Being a freshman was a big deal, even in Fairyport Landing. She wanted to look her best. She'd gone shopping with her mom and Briar Rose, who was (if possible) even more excited for the make-up than Sabrina was. The whole shopping trip was filled with her constant chatter about how to apply certain things and what would look best with Sabrina's skin tone and eyes. It made the younger girl quite dizzy and they piled products into the cart.

Shaking herself out of her memory, Sabrina looked back at the face powder.

"Alright, let's get this over with…" she muttered. She picked up the soft brush lying next to her powder and ran it over her finger tips before dipping it into the foundation. Slowly, she brushed it over her face in circles, just like Briar had said. She watched as her skin tone evened out, her flushed cheeks became less pronounced and her freckles disappeared under a layer of soft color. She already looked different.

Next she picked up the eye line.

"I'm gonna avoid you for now." She said darkly in the direction of the eye-shadow. Closing one eye, she ran the pencil along the lid, creating a rather bumpy dark line. She did the same for the other eye and then sat back to admire the effect. She made a face.

"This is harder than it looks." She said, closing her eye and smudging the liner to make it smoother. She did the same to the right eye then sat back again, taking a breath before opening her lids. The result was much better. Her blue eyes stood out against her pale skin, sending shivers down her spine. How different she could be in just a few minutes. This makeup stuff was a lot easier than she thought it would be. She'd anticipated long torturous hours trying to get everything perfect and in the end just looking like a bad children's painting. But she actually looked good! She finished off her look with some mascara, which she carefully applied to her lashes with the wand.

When everything was finished, she sat back on her hair and admired her work. Not bad for a first timer she thought proudly. But as she scanned her reflection, she noticed something that she hadn't caught before. A tall boy standing in the background, watching her intensely.

"PUCK! What in God's name are you doing in here?" she screeched. Her once evenly toned cheeks tinged red. She turned quickly and took him in. He was looking at her with something different than his normal disgust. Huffing, she crossed her arms.

"Chill Grimm, I just came to see if you were busy. The old lady needs some help with something…I think she said something about "'impending doom?'." He said, scrunching up his nose and pretending to think. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I hate you." She muttered as she turned and tried to conceal her makeup. She knew that Puck would never let her live it down if he found out. But in an instant she regretted the word choice. He was by her side, pinning her down into the chair and an inch from her face, his large wings sprouting from his back.

"What was that snotface? I couldn't quite hear you." He said mockingly. Sabrina stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry in his face.

"Beat it Fairy boy, I'm not in the mood for your tricks today." She spat. He unpinned her arms and turned towards the dresser.

"Not in the mood for my tricks huh? Seems you've been busy Grimm. What is all this stuff anyway?" he asked, picking up her face powder. He looked at it suspiciously and sniffed it. Suddenly, he left back and let out an enormous sneeze.

"What in the name of…" he exclaimed, but Sabrina couldn't answer, she was laughing to hard. Puck scowled at her.

"Very funny Grimm. Real amusing."

"I thought it was quite entertaining." She managed to choke out. Puck stuck his tongue out. Then he turned back to the desk, examining the contents of the tubes and jars once more, this time keeping his nose a safe distance.

"Grimm, is this…makeup?" Puck asked, suddenly serious. Sabrina, who was still recovering suddenly, stopped laughing.

"Put it down Puck!" she yelled, snatching the tube of lipstick away from him. He looked at her and suddenly understanding dawned on his face.

"You're wearing makeup!" he crowed, clearly entertained by this discovery.

"I was wondering why your face was bearable to look at today!"

Sabrina shot him a chilly look.

"If you're done mocking me can you leave? I need to clean this up before going off to save the world." She said icily. She turned away from the laughing fairy and began to organize her makeup. She was hurt, something that never happened to her. His words had actually stung.

Behind her, Puck had stopped laughing and was gazing at Sabrina again. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"What do you want stink brain?" she scoffed. He shook his head slightly and brought his hand up, brushing a strand of hair from her face and cupping her cheek.

"You don't need any of it." He said quietly.

"Excuse me?" she said, confused.

"The makeup. You don't need it. You're perfect without it."

And with that, he let his hand drop and he left the room, leaving a dazed yet happy Sabrina in his wake.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright guys, there you have it! A fluffy little puckabrina fic to entertain you! Let me know what you think by clicking that fancy little review box! Cookies will be given 3


End file.
